


Alternate Timeline

by Artemis97



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis97/pseuds/Artemis97
Summary: Trapped in a life where she has always been the odd one out, Kylie hopes for a different future. One day, her wish is granted, although not necessarily the way she expected to. After unintentionally traveling back to the past, she will attempt to create an alternate timeline in order to prevent hideous events from happening.I DO NOT condone what E&D did on April 20, 1999. This story is all fiction, and some aspects of it might not even be accurate, but I hope you enjoy reading it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Outlander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my girls Olga and Lisa!

This is the story of how I unintentionally traveled back in time and attempted to stop Columbine from happening. 

First of all, my name is Kylie Johnson, I was born on April 20, 1999, and till this day, I strongly believe that my birthdate was one of the main reasons for which I got intertwined in this infeasible situation. I had always lived in the same city (Tucson), had known my three best friends since first and second grade. I learned about Columbine during my junior year in high school when we had to complete an essay about it, and my friends gave me a hard time for being born exactly the same day that the most known school massacre in U.S. had taken place. I googled Columbine and learned some basic stuff, just enough to complete my chunk of the project. For a couple of days, I wondered how things could have been different in a part of history that was written a long time ago. History that had no way of being modified because it had been buried in the past for many years. However, I didn't become obsessed or haunted by it, my phone's camera roll was full of internet screenshots and pictures about what I had gathered throughout my investigation, most of them I hadn't even used, but they were just there, like the other 10,000 selfies and bad memes in my files. After finishing with the project, I never looked back at any information about this case. 

Just to give you additional insight about me; I was an only child, mom and dad had been fighting all the time, I hated it because I was always in the middle of it. It was as if they never cared about me, only about them and all their stupid interests. I had practically been inexistent in a house that never knew peace, compassion nor love. To top things off, I used to have a boyfriend that gave me the same importance that my parents did, it seemed like he would call only when he had nothing else to do, so we would see each other occasionally. I don't know why I hadn't dumped him by then, I guess I was used to being treated that way. For a long time, every night I found myself crying to sleep, and mostly every day wishing that I had a different family, hoping that I could magically start a new life, in a different place, with new people. A house where I mattered and not one where I was a nuisance as I had been for so long. I didn't even imagine how much I would end up regretting my wish some years later. 

Anyways, my only distraction were my friends, which is why I spent most of the time with them. Rebekah, Lizzie and Josie, these last two were sisters. The girls were different, and had been nice to me all the time. Rebekah was well aware of the family issues that I had and by the day that we graduated high school back in 2018, her parents had gotten her an apartment and I became her roommate before we started college, guess where? At the University of Arizona. Yep, exactly the same one that Dylan Klebold was supposed to attend (information unknown to me at this time). I didn't have money to move to another city, and my parents had already made a big deal out of the whole thing when I announced that I was going to live with Rebekah, because they were looking forward to me working and giving them my whole paycheck. That same summer I got a job at a store, which allowed me to at least buy some things for the apartment, because Rebekah and her parents didn't want me to pay for anything until I graduated from college. I'm sure they were never going to ask me to pay anything back, it was just something they mentioned all the time so I wouldn't be uncomfortable living under their wing. Opposite to mine, Rebekah's parents had always been caring, over the years and since I was very young I had spent many holidays and evenings after school at their house.

A couple of years forward, It was almost the end of November. Life had become better and I hadn't wished that everything was different for a while. I still had about two more years to graduate from college and out of the blue, Rebekah became hell bent that we went to Colorado to spend some days there, because we needed a break from school, and from the pandemic. Her parents made sure that everything was accordingly planned four our trip, and practically paid for the whole thing, Josie and Lizzy were coming too, they had moved to a different city for college, and we were finally going to see them after almost one year. Rebekah's older brother Tyler, was also joining us, he became my boyfriend a few months ago. He used to be my crush when I was in middle school and who knew that so many years later he was actually going to notice me. He was coming with us with the excuse of keeping us safe, and to help us drive in the snow, we literally never had any in Tucson. After celebrating Thanksgiving in Colorado, we would go back home sometime during the weekend. 

I'd still video call my parents maybe once or twice a month just to see how they were doing. On this occasion I told them about my trip to Colorado and to my surprise, they were completely against me traveling to that state. Honestly they never cared about what I did or where I went, they didn't even care when I began smoking inside my bedroom on purpose during my teenage years to try to catch their attention, they could care less now that I hadn't been living with them for more than two years, but for some reason they acted differently.

"What for do you want to go there?" Asked my mother with an upset tone.

"Cause' I wanna get out of this state for the first time in my life, and all my friends are going. Tyler will be taking care of us," I mentioned.

"Who is Tyler?" She asked ignoring everything else I said.

"Rebekah's brother? I've told you about him thousands of times," I snapped bothered, there was no point in mentioning that I was in a relationship with him.

"For one time I agree with your mother, I don't see why you want to go there. You'll have all the time to travel wherever you want later, when you're older." Mentioned my father as he sticked his head in front of the camera.

"And once the pandemic is over," added my mother. 

"I'm already older." I thought, but I had learned to not argue with them like I used to in the past, they couldn't do anything about it anyways, so I kind of pretended to agree sometimes just so that they would leave me the heck alone.

"And why do you guys think I shouldn't go anyways?" I asked pretending to be interested.

They looked at each other again, this time with a suspicious expression, the talk ended there, but my mother even called for a few more days in a row asking if I was going to that trip... Of course I was going to. 

My life hadn't taken a drastic turn after high school but at least I didn't feel crippled by my parents attitude anymore, I was slowly learning to like my current situation, and wishes about a new life hadn't invaded my head for a long time. I was currently looking forward to graduating college and eventually attempting to become successful with my career, maybe even forming a family with Tyler or with whoever was destined to be the love of my life. 

Anyways, I don't want to sound too trite... Once in Colorado, Tyler rented a cute cabin in the outskirts of Denver, it was so cozy that I would have wished to stay the whole week with him by the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket, drinking coffee and watching cheesy movies as the snow began to fall. However, all three of my friends wanted to get to know every possible place in the state since the first day, and I had to go with them. 

After some incessant begging from Rebekah, Tyler allowed her to take the van, and gave her eternal instructions of how to deal with the snow. Rebekah drove aimlessly trying to find different places where we could take pictures, I saw the name "Littleton" in a road sign among a couple others, and it never ringed a bell, at least not in that moment. By then I had practically forgotten most of the information that I had learned back in high school for the doomed essay. Surely my friends had forgotten too because they didn't mention anything.

Close to the freeway we spotted a cute area full of old houses and other buildings. Rebekah parked in the first spot that she found so we could walk around and take some insta-worthy pictures before heading anywhere else. As we were about to get out of the van, I remembered that I hadn't left the backpack with all my stuff at the cabin, what an idiot, but instead of keeping it inside the van, I decided to bring it with me, at least I thought it was safer. 

We began walking through what had once been the Main Street, when the town was founded in the late 1800's, there were commemorative plaques with inscriptions in almost every building.

Lizzy mentioned: "Why did you bring your backpack with you? That thing is a monstrosity." 

"Just, in case," I replied barely smiling, the other girls didn't pay attention to her comment. 

My other mistake: Wearing uncomfortable combat boots, a short, black skirt, and a biker jacket. It was freezing in Colorado and my clothes didn't help at all, I was so used to Arizona's hot weather almost year round that I hardly had any winter clothes. However, I was so distracted admiring everything, that the cold and my backpack were the least of my worries. This part of town had evidently fought to keep its history intact.

Have you ever watched those corny Christmas movies in the Hallmark Chanel? Where the story progresses in a cute small town covered in snow? That's literally how Littleton's old Main Street looked at the moment. As the four of us kept walking, we spotted a cute store: "LeVeaux Antiques." In one of the windows some hand-painted letters read: "Fortune Telling," The girls immediately got excited and we headed inside. 

No one seemed to be in the store... "Uhm... Hello?" Josie asked with a shy voice.

There was no answer, the place was deserted, but as we turned around to go back outside, a startling voice mentioned: "I am Madame LeVeaux, how can I help you?"

We glanced quickly as a lady emerged from the back of the store, she was elder, short, with immense grey hair, and dressed practically as a gipsy....

Josie mentioned excitedly: "We're here for the fortune telling thingy." 

That kind of stuff had always been a joke to me, but my friends seemed pretty interested. 

"I only practice chiromancy on certain days, and today is not one of them," the lady replied with a sour tone that echoed throughout the dusty yet mystical store.

"Chiromancy?" asked Lizzy completely clueless.

"Palm reading, hand reading, fortune telling," said Madame LeVeaux.

"Oh," replied Lizzy with a nervous giggle.

"What a bummer, maybe we can come back before the end of the week," mentioned Josie glaring at the rest of us.

The lady practically ignored Josie and looked my way: "There's something I can tell you," she said pointing at me with a long, thin finger. I began shivering before she continued: "Your future is about to take an unexpected detour and you'll have the ability to change the past..."


	2. A Wrinkle in Time

My friends and I instantly looked at each other with confusion, and eventually they erupted in silly laughs. Not me, those words had been totally creepy.

Rebekah changed the subject by mentioning: "You have a really cute store, can we look around?"

"Of course," replied the lady. "Let me know if you like something."

We walked around observing many of the antiques that were mostly old books and miscellaneous objects, the elder lady kept following me with her gaze no matter where I stepped. I felt very uneasy, she didn't pay attention to anyone else other than me. Maybe she thought that I would try to put something inside my backpack?

After just a couple of minutes I felt the urge to pee, fuck! I went over to Rebekah and told her, she said: "Ask Madame LeVeaux, she seems nice."

I didn't agree with her response but I reluctantly walked over to where the lady was standing and asked her if she had a restroom that I could use.

"Is down that hall to the right," she said pointing with her finger once again.

"Thank you," I replied almost muttering, as I began walking towards the dark hallway.

"Wait for me," I glanced at Rebekah, who was observing some books. She nodded without saying a word.

I reached the hallway and heard Lizzie asking Madame LeVeaux what days she did the fortune telling crap, but I no longer heard the ladies' response. Then, I entered the restroom, placed the backpack on the floor, emptied my bladder, flushed the toilet, and was about to wash my hands when I noticed something beaming from the small doors under the sink. Feeling somewhat guilty I opened the doors and moved some toilet paper rolls and cleaning supplies to reveal what seemed like a big sapphire radiating a hypnotizing light. I grabbed it and it no longer beamed, I observed it closely with curiosity, it was royal blue, sparkly, mesmerizing, and although it couldn't be real, it looked pricey.

Suddenly, it emanated a flash of light even larger and brighter than when I firstly saw it. There was a massive migraine and dizziness invading my head. I closed my eyes and grabbed the sink trying to keep my balance as I got up.

After what I assumed was just a few seconds, and when I noticed that I didn't have a migraine anymore nor felt dizzy in any way, I opened my eyes again. However, I did feel very confused, like when someone abruptly wakes you up during a deep sleep. I glanced at the mirror expecting to look like crap, but my reflection seemed fine, so after taking a deep breath and setting my face mask back in place, I began washing my hands.

"I could have sworn that was a soap dispenser and not a mucky soap bar." I thought as I scrubbed my hands together with the stone in between them. After finishing, I grabbed my backpack, and stepped out of the restroom without paying any more attention, ready to tell Madame LeVeaux about the stone that I had just found...

As I advanced to the front of the store, I noticed a lot of different objects in the shelfs that didn't seem to be there when I entered the restroom. "So weird," I thought. I snapped out of my mind when I saw Madame LeVeaux still standing behind her desk, observing me the same way she had been doing since I first saw her.

"Where did my friends go?" I asked completely puzzled.

"What friends?" she replied with an eerie smile...

I made a face, and in that same instant I also figured that she seemed younger than what I initially thought she was.

"Thank you for the restroom," I said as I pushed the exit door and glanced one last time around the store hoping the girls were hiding from me somewhere in there. Madame LeVeaux didn't reply anything, she simply smiled once again, that spine-chilling smile would stick to my mind forever.

I finally stepped outside of the building completely unaware that I hadn't given her the stone that was in the restroom, and began walking trying to find my friends. There were many different things that I thought I hadn't paid attention to before just like inside the store, old cars, every car that I saw was very aged. The ones parked, the ones going down the street, all of them were old. 

"Maybe there's an old car parade," I thought as I took the phone out of my pocket, ready to yell at my friends for abandoning me. "No signal, wtf? It was working perfectly fine." 

The snow seemed to have come to halt and the streets didn't even have as much anymore and there was something else, the air had a different scent.

"Maybe they clean the snow as soon as it falls?" I figured as I continued walking on the opposite direction of the antique store, and taking deep breaths to enjoy the unusual smell that penetrated through my facemask. I looked for my friends between the people that were strolling peacefully through the street. These people looked different, their hair, their clothes, even the way they walked.

"Why are these people not wearing their facemasks?" I was upset like an old lady. Yeah, by this time eight months of a pandemic had gone by and although we were all completely tired of it, people still had to follow rules and I honestly didn't mind following them which is also why it would bother me to see people who wouldn't.

In a window pane of a coffee shop I read; "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 1999."

"Oh, wow. Forget about the parade, there must be a 90's convention on the Main Street. No, maybe they're recording a movie?"

Whatever it was it seemed odd, I began getting nervous, and walked aimlessly back and forward for many minutes without being able to find anyone. I took out my phone once again and got officially panicked when I noticed something else...

"What the fuck." I murmured. "Tuesday November 24, 1998?" 

I kept trying to call all three of my friends, Tyler, and even my mother, still no service. Finally, I attempted to find Tyler's van, and it wasn't parked where I thought we left it.

"Did these fuckers really leave without me?" I whispered. 

As I turned in a corner I saw a man using a pay phone, pay phones had never been a thing in Tucson, at least not for as long as I could remember. It was my only salvation but I had no coins with me, only a few twenty-dollar bills. I tried to find a convenience store or somewhere where I could get change, I put my hands inside the other pocket and that's when I found out that the stone was there.

"Fuck I literally stole it... I must have put it there unintentionally after Madame LeVeuax's weird response." 

Directed towards the store, I walked frantically , I had never stole something in my entire life, not even a bubble gum. Once there, I pulled the door with all my will... it was closed, she had been there just a few seconds ago and now everything was dark inside. This lady must have locked the entrance as soon as I stepped out. 

Hyperventilating I walked aimlessly again, and stopped in my tracks when I heard someone yell my name, I turned around relieved although the voice didn't sound familiar at all... 

It was a boy, a cute boy, probably not older than sixteen, and he was literally the 90's version of Jeremy Gilbert from The Vampire Diaries.

"Why do you have that thing in your face? Are you trying to impose a new trend? Mom's waiting for us." He yapped.

I looked at him unable to process any words and attempting to run the opposite way but I was perplexed, and I reached a final conclusion: "Ok, this is no parade, no convention, no movie, this is a freaking dream." I removed my face mask, since this was a dream the pandemic probably didn't exist...

"Did you buy some clothes?" He asked confused, looking at my skirt. 

"Uhhhm, what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me and said "let's go" with an annoyed tone.

I followed him... Why was I following him? Yeah because this was a dream: "Let's see where this dream takes me," I thought.

We reached an old Lexus car, and he opened the back door for me. "Thanks," I said, still wondering why the hell was I entering the car, because this didn't feel like a dream at all, but there was no other explanation.

"What took you so long ?" An annoyed face glanced at me from the driver's seat, another face that I had never seen in my life, then a phone rang and from a purse, she took out a massive cellphone, and answered the call.

"You're not gonna go in the front?" I asked the guy as he entered the back of the car as well. 

He rolled his eyes once again. "We never ride in the front," then looked away like trying to ignore me.

"Who is she talking to?" I asked panicked, as the lady began driving completely distracted by the call.

"One of her many coworkers probably," replied the boy shrugging.

Looking around not knowing what to do, I simply crossed my arms and looked through the window, and the boy mentioned: "You're acting weird, did the palm reader say anything bad?"

"I... I uhm, she didn't want to do it. She said she has only a few days assigned for that and it's not today," I answered, stuttering most of the sentence.

"Oh," was all he said without paying attention to me anymore, he kept listening to his, Walkman?

As we drove deeper into the city I saw many of the spots that I had passed by earlier today with the girls, but everything looked different. Then the lady took a different road, one that I hadn't seen before and I glanced horrified thinking that we were driving away from my friends. 

My mind kept spinning. "Yes, this is definitely a dream... I am in a fucking dream. I probably hit my head while in the restroom at the antique store and fainted", I tried to convince myself that I was about to wake up, but I never did. 

Throughout that drive that took just a few minutes but seemed eternal to me, I realized that this was real, somehow I was in the past, at the end of the 90's and no longer in my time. Why? I couldn't understand, but surely Madame LeVeaux had everything to do with it. In a couple of minutes, I went from trying to convince myself that I was in a dream to attempting to devise a plan to go back to the antique store. 

We finally arrived somewhere, a house, their house I assumed. The boy got out of the car and I followed him with my eyes as I opened the other door to get out as well. I scanned the street with my eyes trying to recognize anything familiar, any reason for which I should be here, but I hadn't previously even been to Colorado like ever.

The street was a cul de sac, no one outside, the snow was slowly falling one more time and in a matter of seconds the concrete once again got covered in a white sheet and the visibility was really low, I could barely see across the street.

I snapped out of my mind when the boy removed his headphones and asked with a hint of confusion one more time: "Did you have that backpack with you when we left the house?"

"I... I did," I mentioned stuttering one more time as I stepped right next to him. 

He didn't mention anything else, simply nodded a little suspicious, and the lady addressed me for just an instant with the cellphone still on her ear...

"Honey aren't you cold?" She asked looking at my skirt and shivering a little bit, then she glanced at the boy too. "We made it home just in time, I hope your dad doesn't take much longer, looks like is going to snow more than usual"

I was petrified and couldn't articulate a word because there was no way to understand what the hell was going on.

She continued talking after a brief pause and addressed the boy with a smile following my lack of communication: "Kyle, help your sister with the stuff in the trunk, please."

Kyle and Kylie? Sister? Home? Dad? What the fuck is this?...


	3. Time Traveler

The boy threw his hands in the air but didn't complain: "Yes mom," he replied.

I followed him to the trunk and he handed me just a couple of the bags which seemed to have groceries. Then, he began walking towards the front door of the house and I was hoping that he wasn't a gentleman so that he could enter the house first and that way I would follow him, but fuck he surely was a gentleman and motioned me to enter the house in an awkward way with the bags cluttering his hands. I entered and practically stood to the side of the door waiting for him to walk past me. After passing through a very outdated living room I followed him into an even more outdated kitchen and we left the bags on top of the counters.

As much as I tried to pretend like nothing was going on it was imposible to stop myself from observing the house and how everything was so old.

"Is this really what a 90's house looks like?" I wondered as my eyes were glued on the boy, Kyle. Although he seemed to be suspicious about me, he was my only option.

Once again, I followed him through an obsolete dinning room and back to the outdated living room, saw him go towards some stairs and the lady in the phone had literally vanished, couldn't see her or hear her anywhere so I opted to follow Kyle. As soon as we got upstairs, he entered a bedroom which I deduced it was his and he practically sealed the door closed.

I proceded to open a door and it was practically a guest room, very 90's style by the way. No personal items in the vicinity or anything that made me believe it was mine or from whomever I was supposed to be.

"Crap, wrong one." I muttered, yet stood there like an idiot for many seconds.

As I opened one more door, one closer to Kyle's room, a girly room suffocated me. Who's room is this? Why is there posters of both N'SYNC and the Backstreet Boys? Liking two rival bands is a total crime, plus I didn't even like either of them. They were too... 90's for my taste. I kept observing everything in there, still standing at the door hoping that this one was supposed to be mine and not from another potential sibling that I hadn't met yet. I eventually investigated one final door, that bedroom definitely appeared to be the master, a parents bedroom with a restroom in it. Trying not to make any sounds, I went back to the bedroom with the ugly posters feeling somewhat relieved that this one must have been in fact mine, and placed my backpack on the floor.

Once in there, I opened another door to my left, it was the entrance to a "Jack and Jill" restroom that was apparently shared with Kyle, whom gave me a weird look and one more time sealed the restroom door that lead to his bedroom when he saw out that I was in there.

As I opted for staring at myself in the mirror one more time, I thought I seemed and felt fine, platinum bleached long hair, cute pale skin, flawless makeup, if anything I looked maybe even younger than what I was supposed to be in my own time. 

After walking back to the bedroom I slowly closed the door that led to the restroom. I felt completely lost and wondering how I could make it back to the antique store. Also regretting getting in that car with Kyle. Why the hell had I done that? Oh yeah, because at that point I still thought this whole thing was a dream.

What had happened? Why was in 1998 with people that I had never seen in my life, yet I was still me, with the same name but apparently with a different family? 

I dropped my backpack and plummeted in the bed feeling miserable as hell, and asking the same questions. What made me travel back in time to the 90's? It obviously had to do with the antique store and that gypsy lady, but why? I kept forgetting that my phone had no service and every couple of minutes I found myself unintentionally trying to check my social media platforms and attempting to find my location and other things, but the phone was useless. I was completely lost with people that I didn't know and in a time that wasn't mine. My eyes filled with tears as the question appeared in my mind one more time: "How the hell had this happened and why had specifically happened to me?" There was no way to stop thinking about my friends either, even about my parents, but especially about Tyler. Were they looking for me?

Remembering about the stone, I took it out of my pocket, still beautiful but no longer radiating any light. Some minutes later Kyle knocked the bedroom door after the phone rang a single time and I hid the stone under a pillow as I unintentionally jumped out of the bed startled. 

"Stephanie is calling you," he yelled.

"Tell her im not here," I yelled back. I didn't know anyone named Steph either. 

"I already told her that you're here, pick up the phone." He sounded annoyed.

Reluctantly, I grabbed the old, giant, pink cord phone. An unknown voice talked cheerly and rapidly on the other side of the line. She mentioned people that I never heard about and also kept trying to convince me to go out since apparently we were on vacation from high school because of thanksgiving week just like in real life, in my own time. Her screeching tone even gave me a headache, not only her voice but everything else that she was telling me only pilled up more questions. I declined each and every of her invitations and the girl finally gave up not without mentioning that she was hoping that we could hang out sometime during the weekend. Thankfully she was so focused on talking, that she hardly gave me any time to talk back. Lastly, she mentioned one more thing, my boyfriend... a guy named Matt. 

"Matt? Fuck no, my boyfriend's name is Tyler." I whispered after finally ending the call. If only I had asked her the name of the high school, the reason for which I was here would began to reveal on it's own.

Kyle came back to knock on my door one more time: "Hey, mom said dinners' ready."

"Cool," I replied completely anguished as I opened the door not wanting to go meet the lady in the phone again. 

I headed downstairs following Kyle and as soon as we landed on the dinning room, I encountered an unknown man projecting a big smile as he saw Kyle and me walking towards the table. Also, in the living room was a big window that allowed me to see freely into the street and the rest of the houses in the cul de sac, which got me somewhat distracted.

The lady that was one the phone earlier came from the kitchen with some breads and plates with food: "Your eyebrows look very thick, did you do something to them?"She asked obviously talking to me.

"Uhm... no," I replied gulping while glancing at Kyle who kept staring at me suspiciously, either that or I was being paranoid.

The food that the lady apparently cooked was a steak, loaded baked potato, and broccoli with cheese. I hesitated to taste it but it was delicious and ended up leaving my plate completely clean, also as a form of keeping my mouth full and not having to talk.

"So what did you guys do today? Have you been enjoying your week off from school?" Asked the man.

I simply smiled while wondering if these people were actually supposed to be my parents and Kyle my brother, was there any more siblings? What a fucking nightmare, this was straight out of R.L. Stine's stupid 90's horror books! 

Due to my lack of words once again, Kyle told the man that we had gone to buy groceries with mom and that I went to the antique store while they were doing that. 

"Oh really? Madame LeVeaux's store?" He asked sounding familiarized with the place. 

"Yeah that one." I replied wondering if I should ask him how much he knew about her, but I didn't want to make them suspicious like Kyle.

After everyone finished dinner, I helped the lady wash the dishes and she didn't mention anything but she seemed surprised.

"She's been acting weird the whole day." Mentioned Kyle as he put his empty plate on the sink, looking at the woman and gesturing at me, she simply smiled and didn't make any comments. 

Afterwards, while walking to the living room, in one of the walls I saw a Christmas card that seemed recent although too old for me in many ways, and sure enough... It had the date, December 1997, so it was from almost a year ago. It was funny to see how much Kyle had changed in a year, and the girl, Kylie was completely me, with her hair maybe a little more yellowish, her eyebrows thiner and with a resting bitch face but she was me, as if I had been characterized like a 90's girl for the sole attempt of taking that picture. That said, the card contained something else, an inscription: "Merry christmas from Kyle, Kylie, Kolton and Kate Johnson."

"What kind of Kardashian shit is this?" I asked in my mind evidently bothered and surprised at the same time about those names, aside from the same last name, all those names except mine were inexistent in my real family, in my real life, in my real time. 

I also saw one more picture close to the massive and ugly tv in the same living room, it was Kolton and Kate younger, and two kids, it was Kyle for sure and me? Yes it was me with an obsolete hairstyle and not older than six, somehow this was definitely me but twenty years before. 

"That gipsy must have done something and got her witchy wires all crossed," I thought annoyed and blaming the lady for all this misery. Eventually, and after thinking that the closest shot to get to the store was to walk and probably freeze in the snow, I went to sleep defeated. The bedroom was cozy despite the stupid posters in the wall, maybe going to sleep was my last opportunity at going back to my actual life. Whatever had gone wrong could get fixed with a good sleep.

Next morning, I woke up as the rays of sun penetrated the room, and I was still there. In the same bedroom inside a house with the people that I didn't know. I finally accepted what had been evaded the whole time, I was in fact in the 90s and everything I had lived yesterday wasn't part of a nightmare but a reality that hadn't happened to anyone else than me. My mission was still the same, getting to the antique store to talk to Madame LeVeaux

After using the restroom I stepped out of the bedroom and went downstairs, Kyle was in the dining room eating some egg, bacon, and bread.

"Good morning," I mumbled. 

He didn't reply to my words but mentioned: "I made some for you too."

"Oh, awesome... thank you. Where are... Uhm... your parents?" I asked stupidly.

"You mean our parents? Working!" He snapped still giving me the same weird look from yesterday.

I served a plate quickly and went to sit by him without mentioning anything else. 

"Hey honestly, what happened back at the antique store? You've been weird," he mentioned seemingly worried.

Should I trust him and tell him what really happened? Maybe he could take me back to the store so I could talk to Madame LeVeaux? Nope there was no way that I could reveal the whole truth.

After debating in my mind for a few seconds, I told him that ever since being in that store I felt confused and practically described everything as it had really happened except the part where I came from the future. I told him how there was no memories of being best friends with Steph and that I didn't even see myself being her friend.

Kyle laughed incessantly for a few seconds and then he asked: "So you don't remember a lot of things?"

"I... I don't... Can't remember being a senior in high school, nor having a boyfriend named Matt." I replied completely confused.

"Honestly, I think you're lying but I don't blame you, I suppose we all wished we weren't in that hell of a school." He said while eating a big piece of bacon. 

Once again there was my opportunity of starting to understand why I was here but one more time I didn't care to ask the name of the fucking school.

Instead, I opted for asking: "How is our relation as siblings?"

"You've always been a bitch," he said with a sneering tone. 

At least I began understanding why he was so intractable towards me, and I also figured that I had to be on his good side if I wanted him to help me in any way possible.

"Well what about one more change? You and I start socializing a lot more and you can help me remember whatever I can't and in return I promise to be the best sister ever." I mentioned confidently. 

He was pensive for an eternity: "Fine, but I won't stop tormenting you."

"Deal." I said, as I stuck out my hand to shake his and thought: "What a bully."

"How is the relationship with our parents?" I asked this time.

"Are you really that lost?" He asked while rising an eyebrow and giving a sip to his orange juice but he didn't give me time to answer back: "They're pretty laid back most of the time, and usually let us do whatever we want, especially you, the rebel one." 

"Oh really?" Cool I replied, remembering about my parents the ones that never cared about me, the ones that I had just seen through the video call a few days ago but now they were more than twenty years away from me. 

"So... What else happened at the store?" Asked Kyle genuinely intrigued.

I told him about the stone and how when I went outside to "look for him" (my friends) I had found the stone in my pocket: "I asume that Madame has everything to do with me being confused and all this crap." 

"Do you have the stone with you? He asked.

"Yup," I replied as I handed it to him from my pocket.

"Wow, it's pretty cool." Kyle mentioned as he shook the stone in hopes of making it beam the light that I described to him. 

He continued: "Well, maybe you could go back to the store."

"Can you take me there?" I asked hopeful.

"You're the one that has a driving permit, but I'll go with you if you really need me to," he said shrugging with his mouth full.

"But... I don't know how to drive in the snow," I said.

"Yeah you do but I guess we can ask mom, she might want to take us," he said nicely.

I was hopeful for the first time of the day 

He eventually mentioned that if I was feeling as I said maybe we should head to a hospital.

"I...I don't wanna worry our parents." I said stuttering again. "I just wanna wait you know? See what the gypsy tells me and then maybe all will clear up in my head eventually."

Kyle nodded and continued eating...

Later he saw me in the living room, I probably looked miserable wearing some winter clothes I would never wear in my actual life... one because it was hot as hell in Arizona and two because they were dated as fuck but they were there in the closet and I supposed they were "trendy." I thought that I looked like a homeless or something, aside from my brooding which probably made me look even worse. 

"Hey so do you... uh... wanna go out a little to exercise or whatever?" Asked Kyle with a basketball in his hands like a cute, little kid that wanted to play, and giving me a look that made me think that he genuinely felt sorry for my recently acquired amnesia. 

"Yeah sure." I replied, as got up from the couch in a shyly manner.

We headed outside to the sidewalk, he was throwing me the ball and I kept walking backwards as we sent the ball back and forward when I hit something, instantly losing my balance and almost reaching the floor...


End file.
